


Just Another Normal Afternoon

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zidane is back from a treasure hunt, Garnet is on a pleasure hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Normal Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Zidane/Garnet: aphrodisiacs - just a little something I was hanging onto for such an occasion

Zidane lounged on the window sill. His tail was lazily swinging outside. He had arrived fifteen minutes ago.

After two weeks away on a treasure hunt he had expected more of a welcome than: "It's about time you got back.", before Garnet dove back under her bed. Whatever she wanted remained stubbornly hidden in the bed's murky recesses. Curiosity gnawed at him, but if the muffled curses were any indication, a prudent man waited till the lady found time for explanations.

And so he waited and enjoyed the view. Garnet's enticingly wiggling backside reminded him that the last "Kidnap the Queen" day lay much too long in the past.

With a triumphant "Ha" Garnet appeared from under the bed, her normally immaculate hair was out of order and dusty. She held an equally dusty flask. Zidane took that as a sign that it was now safe to approach. One mighty jump found him squatting on the bed in front of his queen.

A disapproving glare was directed at his feet. Zidane wriggled his socks-glad feet, this time he hadn't forgotten to take his shoes off.

"So, what kind of treasure have you found in the dangerous depths of Under the Bed?"

Garnet smiled at him and carefully dusted the flask.

"It's a family heirloom. An aphrodisiac."

Zidane tried to grab the flask, but she kept it out of reach.

"You are aphrodisiac enough for me."

A dark frown appeared on Garnet's face.

"It's not for you. It's for that stupid oaf of a captain of my knights. If I have to hear Beatrix complain one more time about Steiner not straying beyond chaste kisses and holding hands, ... urgh, I don't know what I'll do."

That problem had been brewing for some time, seemed like Garnet had finally snapped and decided to take action.

"But it's been under the bed for so long, I'm not sure it works anymore. Zidane, you'll help me test it, won't you?"

A fluttering of eyelashes, a mysterious smile, did nothing to convince him, but it was better to give in now when she was still in good mood instead of later.

"As the valiant knight I am, I will help the Queen in Distress. But if I end up without hair, I'll wear your mu muff till it grows back."

Zidane took the flask and squinted at the faded instructions.

"Use no more than one drop in a whole glass of water."

A glass of water was procured in no time at all. Zidane and Garnet sat on the bed facing each other. The flask was carefully unstopped, nothing happened. A slight dip, a drop from the almost completely filled flask landed in the water, the water stayed crystal clear.

Zidane drained half the glass, it tasted like water.

He blinked when Garnet drank the rest of the water. So far she didn't look any different to him.

They waited.

Nothing happened, no urges to engage in carnal acts unspeakable took them.

After an hour of just staring at each other, Garnet let herself fall backwards. He could hear the dejection in her voice.

"Well, that was bust. Maybe it's too old. Maybe it only works on humans. Maybe I'll have to get earplugs so I don't hear the complaints."

He flopped own next to her.

"Let's just stuff them into a storage closet till they resolve the problem.

"So, Queen, whatcha doing this afternoon, since there are no aphrodisiac induced acts of debasement taking place?"

He ran his tail along her leg.

"Oh, since the acts of debasement are falling through, I'll go straight to the extra long audience with the Queen's official pleasure hunter."

☙End❧


End file.
